my next story
by Yuri Anae Moore
Summary: The second story from my first story that's the name "my first story" . With Koga,Yuri,Ayame,And other characters even Inuyasha!


Later on

Sorry Yuri but the whole Hakaku and I thing didn't work." Ayame tells yuri 5 days later. The two girls are sitting in the den and are talking. Suddenly they hear a long howl that they know it to well.....it is a new discovery call. Yuri, Ayame, and Koga rush out side. All the wolf-demons are sitting down around Koga and and Ayame's fathers. " I have but 1 thing to say this evening, we have just discovered that 2 of our demons are from different tribes but are blood relatives."Koga's father announces. " And these two of which we speak would be My daughter and Yuri." Ayame's father says. Ayame and Yuri exchange shocked glances. "What!" they both say "Woah, woah, woah,woah, so you mean were sisters?" Yuri asks. "Correct." Ayame's father says. " Are you sure?" Yuri asks. " I am never wrong." he says. " He's right he's never ever wrong"Ayame agrees. Koga walks up to them. " Looks like we have sisters on our hands now." he says to the other Wolf-demons. "wow" ayame mutters " I would have never guessed." Yuri shakes her head. " Me either, but I'd rather have a sister any day".

Ayame yawns. "Since our tribes are gonna be combined we ought as well find out where I'm gonna sleep." Koga and Yuri exchange glances. "Well she could share A spot with us or something." Yuri whispers to Koga. " Yeah, it could work as long ass she doesn't come anywhere towards me." Koga says. Yuri giggles. " So she can?" Yuri asks. "......Well... I guess so". He finally says. " Thanks now she and I can spend some sister time together!" Yuri Says. She leans up and kisses him on the cheek, then goes over too tell Ayame the news. Koga, still shocked stays in place until the 2 girls come over " Um... what happened to him?" Ayame asks. "Don't ask." Yuri says. Yuri snaps in front of Koga's face. He shakes his head. " Are you O.K. Koga?" Yuri asks. "Yeah, just a little shooken up and confused" He says. "Well, O.K." Yuri says suspiciously. She and Ayame walk away. Ginta walks over to him. "Koga, You O.K. you look like you just got out of a trance of something" He says. " Well, something like it." Koga says" Unless You think That Yuri Kissing me counts then Yeah." Ginta looks suprised. " She what?!" He says. "She kissed me I said." Koga says acting normal again. "Wow, Never thought that would happen to ya." Ginta says. " Well I ought ta get some sleep, The tribe is going on a trip tomorrow." He walks away. " A trip?" Koga says

"Koga wake up it's time to go!" Yuri says. Koga rolls over and opens his eyes. He sits up and asks "On the trip?". Yuri rolls her eyes as if saying "where else". They stand up.  
"Ayame is already up." she tells him when he looks at the spot Ayame was sleeping in. " We're going to a village to find A demon child That basically lost it's parents." Koga looks puzzled. " A demon child eh?" He says. Yeah, so come on!" she says pulling on his arm. They walk towards the den's entrance where all the others are waiting. Later once they're all there they set off.

"Soooo, this is the villagey" Koga says. " I can see all the people are frightened by our wolves." They hear a faint crying. Yuri runs toward the sound. She pulls back a bamboo curtain and sees a small child with silverish hair in a single red kimono. He is crying. Yuri Runs over to him and kneels down. "Are you O.K.?" she asks him the child looks up at her with sad yellow eyes. '' My Mother just passed away and now all the villagers are being meaner to me." He says sadly. " Well, were here to pick you up and drop you off at a village full of half-demons.... wait, you're a half-demon aren't you?" Yuri asks. he nodds. Well come on. The 2 stand up and walk towards the door and go out. Gasps come from the people. '' She does have that there half-breed don't she?'' one asks. " Hey you there! Shut up and leave him the heck alone!" Yuri snaps. The people back up. She goes along past them. " Here he is." Yuri says. " you there, what is your name?" Koga's father asks. The boy hesitates. "M-my name i-is I-I-Inuyasha." He studders "Well Inuyasha come with us we'll take you to a village with other half-demons like your self, they'll teach you discipline, and how to defend you-self." Koga's father says. The group heads off then drops Inuyasha off at the village. They all greet him. There are half-demons of all kind, Ones that looked like humans,foxes,squirrels,cats,and some dog-demons like him self. he turns and thanks them then runs off too the dog-demon family there. And then the wolf-demons all go. Yuri says that she felt good when she helped Inuyasha that day as they went back and turns out they all did.


End file.
